1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blender, especially to a blender that mixes and stirs foodstuffs without crushing solids in the foodstuffs.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A blender is a common household or beverage shop appliance used to mix, puree or emulsify fruits or foodstuffs. With improvements of the blenders, conventional blenders are capable of grinding soybeans with water to produce soymilk, crushing ice to make smoothies or milling grains with other foodstuffs to make sauces by using suitable blade assemblies. Moreover, the conventional blender is also capable of turning liquid milk into milk froth by using a milk-frothing disk in substitution for the blade assembly.
However, whenever the conventional blender operates, the blade assembly of the conventional blender crushes solid foodstuffs, such as ice, fruits, grains and so on. The conventional blender is neither able to merely mix and stir the liquid and the solid foodstuffs to result in a “shaking” effect, nor able to brew tea by pouring water and putting tealeaves into the conventional blender.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a blender to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.